Girl Meets World Episode Tag: GMW I Do, 3x10
by Brown Eyes Parker
Summary: After the wedding, the boys surprise the girls with dances. Slight AU. Spoilers for I Do. Part I Rucas. Rated K. Joshaya posted now. *COMPLETE*.
1. Chapter 1

**Girl Meets World Episode Tag: GM I Do, 3x10 (Part I)**

 **A Riley & Lucas Story**

 **By Brown Eyes Parker**

Riley's head was full of wedding day dreams as she wrapped her mother's best set of satin bed sheets around her body, pretending it was a dress and pinned a white sheer curtain to her milkmaid braids. She scrolled through Spotify's genres and pressed play when she finally found a compilation of country love songs. She docked it to her speakers, turned it up a little and then picked up her bridesmaid bouquet.

She started to glide across the room, acting like it was her big day and that Lucas was waiting for her at the end of the aisle, ready to say _I do_ and spend the rest of his life with her. She smiled widely, impersonating a lovely bride-to-be as she looked around the room at her stuffed animals, standing in as the congregation of her dearest family and closest friends.

It was a flawless performance really, until. . .

"Um Riley! _What_ are you doing!?"

The sheet slid to her feet and she whirled around, slightly embarrassed that she'd been caught pretending to get married to her boyfriend by her _boyfriend_.

"Lucas!" She rasped, thankful she had decided to keep her bridesmaid dress so that she wasn't standing there in front of him in nothing but her bra, panties and pink sandals. "What are _you_ doing here!?"

He climbed through the window and picked up the sheet, folding it neatly. "I wanted to see you," he explained. "You've been so busy with wedding stuff, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too!" Riley replied, beaming at him.

"Was it a nice ceremony?" Lucas asked. "I wish I could have been there."

"It was nice," Riley answered. "And it was small. There was hardly anybody was there except for us and Ava and Mr. Feeney."

"Everybody's happy though? That's the most important thing."

"Everyone's happy," Riley assured him. "Even Maya although it _was_ a bit rocky there for a while. She's getting things she's always wanted and I think it's too much for her to handle. I mean first Josh and now _this_. It can be a little overwhelming. But she's okay now."

Lucas nodded. "Good! I'm glad she's okay and that everything worked out for everybody in the end."

Riley sighed. "Me too. Oh Lucas, it's so romantic!"

"I really wish I could have been there," Lucas repeated. "I would have liked to dance with the prettiest girl at the wedding."

"If Shawn would have given her up!" Riley teased.

Lucas groaned. "I was talking about _you_ Riley! You're the prettiest girl at the wedding. You have to know that."

Riley blushed. "Well, I'm not _supposed_ to be the prettiest girl. That honor belongs to Katy. She was the bride after all."

"I'm sure she was the epitome of bridal loveliness," Lucas said. "But it doesn't take away from how beautiful you are."

Riley's blush deepened. "Thank you," she finally replied.

"So, how about it?" Lucas entreated.

"How about _what_ exactly?" Riley asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"How about we dance?" Lucas clarified. "Right here, right now."

Riley frowned. "Right here in my _bedroom_?"

"Why not? We already have music and there isn't like there's not enough room," Lucas answered, looking at her with beseeching eyes. "If I had been at the wedding tonight, I would have asked you to dance with me."

"But there wasn't a lot of dancing," Riley told him as she let him put her hands on his waist and she slid her arms around his neck. "Uncle Shawn danced with Katy and then he danced with Maya. So, you see, it wasn't a huge reception where everybody danced all night.

"So? It doesn't change anything. I still want to dance with you," Lucas replied, swaying with her to the music. "Even though I don't think Sam Hunt can be classified as _pure_ country music!"

Riley looked up at him with adoration filled eyes. Lucas grinned back at her, a little goofy, the same kind of look in his eyes as he picked her up and swung her around, her knees bent. She giggle-yelped a little and tightened her grip on his neck, anchoring herself to him so he wouldn't drop her.

When he put her down, he stopped dancing with her and brushed a stray curl away from her face. Everything around them seemed to freeze and Riley's pulse sped up in anticipation of what was coming next. She lifted a hand to his cheek and stroked it. There was a pause before they met halfway in a chaste kiss.

It only lasted a few seconds, a whisper of butterfly wings. Riley was almost sure that she'd wake up and realize she was dreaming just like she had all those nights during the triangle. When they pulled away, she glanced down, unable to meet his eyes as she caught her breath.

"Riley?" Lucas asked uncertainly. "Was it bad?"

Riley finally looked at him and shook her head. "No. No of course not! I was just thinking. . ."

"Me too," Lucas admitted. "Do you think that maybe in a few years it'll be our turn to say I do? You and me for the rest of our lives?"

"I think we might have to wait for more than a few years," Riley answered. "Daddy might not let me get married until I'm 45. But yeah, I think maybe one day it could be us. I _hope_ that one day it'll be _you_ and _me_ for the rest of our lives."

"The Matthews-Friar," Lucas said, smirking at her look of surprise. "What? I'd be willing to share your last name with you. I'd be willing to share anything with you, you know. All you have to do is ask."

Riley sighed, in that moment, she was happier than any fairy tale princess could possibly be. "Well, right now all I want to do is share another dance with you and then maybe a piece of leftover wedding cake."

Lucas looked pleased as he took her back in his arms. "I can do that," he answered.

 **The End**

 **.**

 **Author's Note:**

 _ **Sort of. . .**_

 **When I first saw promo pics of Girl Meets I Do and realized that neither Josh or Lucas were going to be in the episode, I couldn't get the thought of guys seeing their girls or them dancing together out of my head. So, there's a second part to this story coming up and it'll be about Josh & Maya. I hope you'll stay tuned for that. The songs I kept playing over and over again while I wrote this tag were "It Goes Like This" by Thomas Rhett, "Pick Up" by Dierks Bentley and "I Met A Girl" by Sam Hunt. So, they could be dancing to any of those songs, you can choose.**

 **Please tell me what you thought of this! I'll be back soon.**

 **Until Next Time!**

 **Love,**

 **Holly, 8/13/2016**


	2. Chapter 2

**Girl Meets World Episode Tag: GM I Do, 3x10 (Part II)**

 **A Josh & Maya Story**

 **By Brown Eyes Parker**

 **Shout-outs: aliqueen16, Discurus, heyitskatelyn22, Galpalcj, Guest and sand1128**

 **Rated: K**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **.**

Maya was sitting in between Ava and Auggie watching _Frozen_ for the billionth time and wishing for the new Disney princess movie when her phone buzzed. She pressed the home button to see who was messaging her because it was too early for her mother and Shawn to arrive in Fiji and she figured they would call her when they landed. . . not message her.

She almost expected it to be Riley, who had disappeared back into her bedroom after the bride and groom had left for the airport.

But the text message was from Josh.

Her heart gave a tremendous thump when she saw his name. She could barely type in her password because she was so excited to hear from him.

 **Boing:** __ _What are you doing right now?_

 **Maya:** _Watching_ Frozen _with Ava and Auggie. . ._

 **Maya:** _Waiting for Riley to come back from whatever she's doing in her bedroom right now. Why you wondering?_

 **Boing:** __ _Do you think you could go up to the rooftop?_

 **Maya:** _Why?_

 **Boing:** _You'll see._

 **Maya:** _So mysterious Boing. . ._

 **Boing:** _:)_

Maya locked her phone and put it on the coffee table. Her curiosity getting the better of her, she stood up and straightened out her dress. "Hey Aug. . ."

"Yeah Maya?" Auggie asked, not looking away from the screen.

"I forgot something on the roof," Maya lied. "I'm just going to get it, okay? I'll be right back."

"Mmmmh," Auggie answered, so distracted by "Reindeer(s) Are Better Than People", Maya wasn't even sure he had heard her in the first place.

"I'll be right back," Maya repeated, ducking out the door and into the hallway before Cory or Topanga could catch her.

The elevator was taking too long to get to her, so she sprinted up the metal stairs despite her high heels and burst through the doors and onto the rooftop, completely breathless from the exertion. She looked around but it was completely deserted, the only signs anyone had been there was the wedding decor.

She frowned, wondering why he'd sent her outside in the first place. She drew a deep breath to replace the one she had lost and was about to leave, upset at herself for being so easily tricked by Josh when all the white lights turned on again like magic. Music started playing. She turned around even more confused than before.

Josh was standing a few feet away from her like he had appeared out of nowhere. A prince in red Converse sneakers and a black suit coat.

"I do have to say Hart, you clean up nicely!" Josh said, looking at her appreciatively.

"What are you doing here, Josh?" Maya asked, trying to pretend to be annoyed.

"Well, I heard that somebody who's been a brother figure to me all my life got married today and I wasn't invited," Josh answered, coming towards her.

"It was a small, hurried thing. . ." Maya started to explain as she back away from him, uncertain of what he was going to do next. "Hardly anybody was invited."

Josh caught her just as she was about to fall backwards into a chair. "Shame I wasn't invited, I would have loved a chance to dance with you. You're gorgeous."

Maya giggled despite of herself. "You don't look so bad yourself."

"Thank you," Josh said, not letting her go. "Anyways, you asked me what I was doing here. Well, when Cory texted me to tell me that Shawn had gotten married tonight, it occurred to me that I couldn't pass up an opportunity to dance with you. Or to see you all dressed up. I've gotta say, the real thing is even better than I imagined."

Maya blushed, uncertain of what to say. Josh didn't give her the chance, the film score that had been playing changed into an old standard and he started dancing with her without even asking first.

He whirled her out to a space that wasn't cluttered with wooden seats or aisle runners. He kept an honorable distance between them, still respectful of the age difference and the fact that they weren't actually in the 6 week gray period where they were only two years apart.

"If anybody had told me a year ago we were going to be here, I might have laughed at them," Maya admitted. "I mean I hoped but hope was for suckers and you were so. . . so vocal about the age thing. I gave up hoping for a while. . ."

Josh put a finger to her mouth and shook his head. _"You had such persistence, you wore down my resistance. I fell and it was swell. . ."_ he sang to her in way of reply.

Maya was positively giddy, she was sure it was written all over her face. In the two years she had liked him, she hadn't even allowed herself to imagine the two of them like this, not even a little bit. Not even after he had said he liked her too.

"Josh. . ." she tried again, her voice coming out in a whisper despite the excitement coursing through her, hope leaking out of her like a balloon with a tiny hole in it.

Josh threw caution to the wind and pulled her closer. _"I've got a crush on you, sweetie pie. All the day and nighttime hear me sigh. I never had the least notion that I could fall with so much emotion,"_ he continued to sing. Possibly unaware of how cheesy he was being or possibly not caring if he did realize it. _"Could you coo could you care for a cunning cottage that we could share? The world will pardon my mush 'cause I have got a crush, my baby on you."_

"You've got a crush on me?" Maya asked as the song ended and an indie tune started to play, Josh started to sway with her and it was almost like they were slow dancing.

"You know I do," Josh answered. "What did you think I meant when I said I _like_ you? I promised you _someday_. I'm _here_ right now even when I could be at any college party tonight. Except I don't want to be at any college party because I want to be with you."

Her heart stopped beating just a little bit. No guy she had ever met had talked to her that way. Not even Farkle.

It was scary.

Everything in her wanted to be wrapped up in doubts and her personal tragedy and the possibility of _someday_ not working out or coming to be. She wanted to conjure up hypothetical situations where Josh was just like her father and left her one day. Give him the same kind of treatment she'd given her mother and Shawn when they had been planning their nuptials.

She had the great potential to be hurt.

But she couldn't do it. She couldn't spend energy on any of the negatives. She had spent up all of her reserve.

Besides, the two of them had already been standing on a ledge at the ski lodge a couple of weeks ago and they'd already taken their leap of faith.

Josh stopped dancing with her. "You seem far away," he said.

Maya shook her head and smoothed out his rumpled lapels. "I'm right here in the moment with you," she assured him.

They looked at each other, caught in an undeclared staring contest and she wondered if her first kiss was going to happen right then and there. The setting couldn't have been any more romantic but the moment passed by when the metallic doors banged open.

"There you are!" Riley said loudly, Lucas in tow. "We were just about to order late night takeout. Everyone's starving. . . Uncle Josh! _What_ are you doing here!?"

Maya pushed him away when she realized they were still holding each other.

"I. . . um. . ." Josh trailed off, rubbed the back of his neck. "I came to congratulate Shawn and Katy but they were already gone."

"I forgot my phone up here," Maya offered. "We ran into each other when I came to get it."

If Riley was suspicious they weren't telling the truth, she didn't call them out on it. "Okay. Are you hungry, Uncle Josh? There's enough takeout for everyone."

Josh grazed Maya's pinky with his own and nodded. "I could eat."

"Good!" Riley said, spinning around and grabbing Lucas's hand. "We'll see you both downstairs. Don't be long or it'll get cold!"

Josh smiled at Maya. "Someday?" he asked.

"Someday," Maya replied, knowing that the wait was going to be easier than they both had expected.

 **The End**

 **.**

 **Author's Note:**

 **I hope this read well and that you will tell me what you thought. The whole time I had the idea for this one-shot, there was only** _ **one**_ **song that Josh and Maya could dance to. "A Crush On You" by Frank Sinatra. The indie song that came on is "Angels" by The XX. This was a fun two-shot to write.**

 **I'll be back with the next chapter in the Convenient Boyfriend and a one-shot. Also, I'm going to try and bang out a chapter of Maya, for the people who have been asking.**

 **Until Next Time!**

 **Lots of Love,**

 **Holly, 8/15/2016**


End file.
